The Naruto Dimension
by SilverSteam
Summary: When cosplayer Silver Steamtear is pulled into the dimension of Naruto cosplaying Tobi what happens! she is found and she swears she is not a Aktsuki so she wants to be trained as a ninja. Rock LeeXSilver Steamtear. who will train her? she knows a lot.
1. An Akatsuki! NO! a cosplayer!

****Author's Note****

**So, I was standing in the hallway when this story came to me. So I decided to write it before I forgot the story line. I will be pairing myself with a character..so just so you will know my OOC Person's name is Silver Steamtear. Yeah I could only think of my account name so I used it.**

****End Note****

The watch ninja's noticed the wandering Tobi before Tobi knew where he was. Or rather she was. Silver Steamtear had been wandering around a convention cosplaying as Tobi when she had seen a door. Being the curious girl she was she went in. and teleported to Kohana. Still in Tobi cosplay she wasn't sure where she was till even when the watch ninja's flitted away to get help. The gang being Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee, since he was in town, came running at Silver unknowing that it wasn't Tobi. "Akatsuki" yelled Naruto angrily. "eh?" replied silver thinking they were more cosplayers. Drawing his kunai Naruto still kept running at the masked man. Silver noticed the real sharp kunai and realized she was on the borders of the real Kohana and she was in Naruto. Naruto stopped short when he got about five feet away and saw the Akatsuki scream in a really high pitched voice and cower down real low to the ground. "huh?" asked Sakura dumb founded. They watched completely shocked at the fear emitting off this person "we may have mistaken this person for another who looks similar", Said Rock Lee in his odd voice that seems to understand everything. "no, there isn't anyone else who wears an Akatsuki cloak that isn't not an Akatsuki", stated Naruto still shocked. "I'm not Tobi! Or an Akatsuki!" blurted out the terrified girl in a voice that was obviously not a fake female voice. They were certain that not even this Tobi person they were talking about, could copy that voice. A suspicious look came over Sakura's face. "ok, if you're not an Akatsuki then take off your mask", she said demanding. The shaking figure calmed and spoke quietly, "I thought you would ask that of me" said the girl as she slowly stood up. Everyone except Lee backed up. The girl raised her empty palms up to show she had nothing. "Lee" said the masked girl making everyone stiffen from shock. "how do you know my name?" he asked her quietly and slightly shocked. "I know every one of your names." The masked figure nodded at Sakura. "your full name is Haruno Sakura." Next they motioned towards Naruto with a small flick of their wrist. "your full name is Uzumaki Naruto" nodding towards Lee the person made a small laugh then said, "and you are Rock Lee. But as I was saying. Lee I need you to take off my mask to assure you I mean no harm." The person finished and everyone stared in silence. Rock Lee started to walk over and Naruto stopped him. "what if it's a trick?" he whispered but the girl's hearing was wonderful. "I assure you this is no trick the most weapon like thing I have is a plastic kunai and my fists…and I can't even really use those." The girl replied all of them heard the rising panic in her voice. "it is ok Naruto. I believe we can trust this person. Rock Lee made his was cautiously over to the person and grabbed the edge of their mask. Lifting it up everyone gasped in surprise. As the mask came up the hood fell off the person's head. This revealed a light brown haired girl. With short cropped hair. This defiantly was not any recorded Akatsuki. They saw green eyes. "see?" said the girl he voice no longer muffled and crystal clear, "I am not Tobi." The gang looked at her Naruto and Sakura surprised. "but why are you wearing an Akatsuki cloak" asked Sakura convinced this person was here to start trouble. The girl smiled sweetly making both Naruto and Lee smile. "I am from a different dimension. And where I come from you are all a bunch of character's in a child's story that I read. And my favorite character because of his humor was Tobi, who is one of the Akatsuki you haven't meet him, and I was going to a convention a group of people who dress as their character and meet up and talk and I was Tobi and I happened to venture here somehow and I was just dressed as an Akatsuki. But I'm not I swear by my name." finished the girl an odd look came over everyone's face and Naruto asked "what is your name?" the girl looked at him and replied "my name is Silver Steamtear" Rock Lee smiled and said, "well, Silver come back with us as soon as you take off the cloak ok?" "um, ok?" said Silver laughing as she grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. Under the cloak she was wearing a black tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. She looked at the cloak for a moment and asked "can I keep this just in case I find a way back to my dimension?" they looked at one another and shrugged and looked at her, "why not?" they said to her she smiled and said. "I cannot keep up with you. I have not been trained in the ways of a ninja. But I'll catch up." That is when they realized exactly how harmless she had been in the first place. "I will guide you to the city." Volunteered Rock Lee as he wanted to learn more about this mysterious girl. "I don't mind who takes me I would just prefer to not be in this creepy forest" said Silver shivering slightly. "ok" said Naruto and Sakura and Naruto in unison. "Me and Sakura are going to head back and report to the watch ninja that it was a false alarm" said Naruto happily then finished with "believe it" before turning with Sakura and ran off leaving Silver and Lee behind them. "so your name is Silver. What are you like normally?" asked Rock Lee energetically. "well," started Silver as they began walking, "I can be lots of thing depending on how I feel that day. Some days I can be more annoying than Sakura. On other's I can eat more ramen than Naruto. And on most days I could out eat Choji with no problem." Rock Lee looked at the girl surprised "I do doubt that" he said thinking she was underestimating Choji's eating capabilities "I think you do doubt my eating capabilities, but on a rare occasional day I can almost match your optimism." Said Silver sweetly. Lee struck an odd pose " I do not believe that!" he said definitively. He jumped when Silver struck the same pose with almost the same amount of enthusiasm and shouted in a silly joking voice "youth!" Rock Lee just watched with a funny look plastered on his face as the girl started to laugh and couldn't stop as she held her sides pointing at his face laughing she sunk to the ground and barely audible through the wild hiccups of laughter she managed to say "you-your face!" then continued to laugh. Lee realized the face must have been priceless so he put both hands on his hips and let out a loud laugh. Silver finally stopped laughing and said with a smile in her face, "Gai-sensai taught you well" Lee grinned back and said, "he always says try your hardest and you will get where you need to be." Silver merely nodded, "can I ask you something Lee?" she said suddenly serious. "yes, what is it." Replied lee just as serious, "why do you wear those weights all the time" she asked pointing towards his leg warmers. "huh? How did you know I wear those?" he asked confused. "I knew from your fight with Garra. You couldn't keep up with his sand do you took them off and kicked his butt to Kohana and back to the arena. It was amazing." Said Silver clasping her hands together her eyes glistening, this made Lee blush a little from the look on her face. "you are my favorite person who is a good guy. But my favorite bad guy with forever be Tobi. Though you will beat him later I haven't got that far in the series." said Silver forgetting he wasn't a cosplayers and that he was really Lee. This really flattered Lee into saying, "you know, you seem like a really sweet person." Silver smiled and blushed remembering that this was actually Rock Lee and not a cosplayers. "hey lee," asked Silver as they reached the city, "yeah?" replied Lee, "can I do something?" she asked quietly. "sure?" said Rock Lee unsure of what she was talking about. At this Silver walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. "thanks" she said releasing him. Rock Lee's face turned scarlet red and he replied stuttering, "you-your welcome." Then rushed forward leading Silver into the city. And towards the Hokage's office.

****Authors Note****

**So what do you think so far. I apologize that it is so long. Can you figure out who Silver is paired with. It is s-o-o-o-o obvious. Even Rock Lee could see it. :P well, please review!**

****End Note**


	2. Requested Senseis and Making Peace!

****Author's Note****

**I sent out a message apologizing for the block of text thing. I tried to fix it I really did but ut just wouldn't work..gggrrrr! well, here is chapter two I'll try to space it out really hard this time! **

****End Note****

Walking into the office Silver looked around and said, "yup exactly how I thought it would look. Unsigned papers on the desk, Tsunade, you need help with this jungle of papers." "um, Lee can I ask who this is?" at this Silver did a deep bow flourishing one arm out to her right and said, "I am Silver Steamtear, a cosplayer from another dimension where you are from a child's story that I really like. Tsunade it is a pleasure and an honor to meet you in person." Silver bowed deeply a second time. "I have a question Tsunade." Stated the brown haired girl. "yes, Silver what is it." Replied Tsunade, "can I have Jiraiya teach me instead of a normal teacher?" said Silver with slightly embarrassed. "uh, why?" asked Tsunade looking at the girl as if she was crazy.

"well, I just thought he is a wonderful teacher, and maybe I could teach him a couple of things while I'm at it." Said Silver shaking her finger as if lecturing an invisible Jiraiya. "fine" said Tsunade and then she added, "if he tries anything don't be afraid to come tell me or punch his lights out yourself ok?" smiling she turned to Rock Lee who had been standing quietly in the door way. "can you take Silver down to Jiraiya please Lee?" Rock Lee nodded and motioned for Silver to follow him. Once they got out side Lee turned and looked at Silver. "honestly why do you want Purvey Sage to be your sensei?" Silver looked at the worried expression on Lee's face and couldn't help but put her hand on his cheek,

"I want him to teach me to be a good ninja as who is as strong as he is so I won't have to depend on my friends to protect me." Silver smiled gently at Lee after finishing her sentence and watched as Lee's face turned scarlet red again. "c-c-c-come on" spluttered Rock Lee grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards Jiraiya's house since Lee knew he would be asleep today. Apparently still embarrassed Lee knocked on the door and when a sleepy Jiraiya opened the door Lee thrust Silver in his direction. "wha-" said the half-awake man when he saw the girl being held out to him. "who is this!" Jiraiya commented suddenly awakened by the slender body shape. Lee let go of Silver who immediately went into a very deep bow. "Orders from Tsunade!" she said quickly. "what are they silly" asked Jiraiya putting his hand on the top of Silver's head. Silver sat up and looked at him then looked at Lee her face turning scarlet because she couldn't say it.

A confused look came across Jiraiya's face and he looked at Rock Lee for an answer. Lee straightened up hands at his sides head held up making the straightest face possible. "you are to train Silver in the ways of a ninja" said Lee before returning to his relaxed pose. "what…are you kidding me?" asked Jiraiya with a frown on his face thinking Tsunade was making fun of him again. Silver looked at him and shook her head.

"I requested that you train me." Said Silver quietly. "ok then, how about we start training come in. Lee? Do you want to come on in?" Jiraiya turned away from Silver to face Lee. When he asked Silver put her hands up clasped together silently begging him and nodding yes behind Jiraiya's back. Lee's eyes flickered back to Jiraiya and he replied, "yeah, I think I will so we can teach her two different kinds of techniques at the same time." Jiraiya nodded and turned back towards Silver who had already put down her hands. She smiled at Jiraiya s he walked past her and waited for Lee who gave her a thumbs upas he walked past her.

Several hours later, Silver sat back and sighed happily, "I'm so-o-o glad this isn't algebra two advanced." Both Jiraiya and Rock Lee looked at her funny, "what are you talking about?" they asked in unison. Silver sat up with speed in herself, "nothing, just forget it!" she said laughing it off. Rock Lee stood up and said gently, "excuse me. "and walked towards the hall. Most likely the bathroom thought Silver. That is when she felt eyes on her. She looked slowly towards Jiraiya who was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

She smiled back and stood up walking around the table she sat in front of Jiraiya and asked, "why are you looking at me like that?" Jiraiya snapped out of his perverted daze and looked away, "I was just thinking about how pretty you are yeah." He said glancing at her quickly. "you were thinking perverted thoughts you dirty old man." Replied Silver flicking Jiraiya's nose making him jump. "I know what to do!" exclaimed Silver and the older man looked at her curiously. He stopped short when she leaned over and hugged him. Then she leaned back as Lee came back into the room, "I am determined to give every one of my favorite character's, aside from the bad ones, a hug. I might even try to give Tobi a hug."Lee smiled and said, "yes! We shall make peace by hugging every one!"

****Authors Note****

**Well, there is chapter two I apologize if this is block text because I really tried to make it spaced and if it isn't my computer just hates me like that and I am really sorry!**

****End Note****


	3. Kisses, and Hugs, and Jutsus, oh my!

****Author's Note****

**So here is chapter three. I found a lot of really cute pictures of Rock Lee. So if he were a real person I one would totally rape him and two I would be labeled as a stalker. So I figured out how to fix my problem. So here it comes! Chapter three. Kisses, and hugs, and jutsus oh, my!**

****End Note****

After three week of book work and training in Jiraiya's little one bedroom apartment which unfortunately is right across the hall from Jiraiya, Silver needed a change. Walking out of her apartment door and into big strong arms was a nice morning scare "woah!" yelled Silver backing of with her newly trained speed. Looking up Silver sighed in relief at the sight of the grinning Jiraiya, "holds on there little

miss, you have got some explaining to do about this hidden Justu of yours." Jiraiya's face was suddenly serious as he led Silver back through her apartment door. "what? Did I do something wrong? What hidden Jutsu?" asked Silver again and again but got no reply from the older man. He put his hands on Silver's shoulders and sat her down on the couch taking a seat beside of her. An uneasy silence filled the air. Jiraiya broke it first, "what is it? Hypnosis Jutsu? Love Spell Jutsu?" he asked looking at the girl. Silver turned and looked at him, "what do you mean?" she asked utterly confused. At that moment Gai burst through the door with Rock Lee close on his tail waving his hands about. Both of them were shouting but Silver heard Gai first, "what Jiraiya is trying to ask is what did you do to poor Rock Lee?" he yelled at Silver. The room got quiet. "um, Gai-sensai? There is no-" Gai cut Lee off yelling again, "you cannot say that because you are under hypnosis!"

Bellowed Gai causing the room to get silent again as both Gai and Jiraiya were giving Silver this look that suggested they thought she was a demon. Lee was giving her an apologetic look. The silence became thick and everyone jumped when Silver went to laughing and progressively got louder. Everyone in the room, including Lee, was giving Silver the look of a mad man. "What is so funny!" asked both Gai and Jiraiya at the same time. But Silver wasn't ready to reply, for she was, at this point, pointing at Gai and laughing. Shock washed over Lee's face as he realized she was laughing at his scary teacher.

After a moment she calmed and wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes Silver looked straight into Gai's intimidating eyes, "you should be very proud of Rock Lee." She said the seriousness drenching her words. "and why is that?" asked Gai never flickering his gaze, "your pupil has hit a gold spot in his youth" replied Silver smiling, "huh? How?" asked Gai getting confused more and more by each passing second. Jiraiya and Lee seemed to be confused as well because their faces told everything. "your pupil, your mini you, whatever you call Lee.. The gold spot in his youth that he has hit is Love silly"

said Silver in her normal energetic voice breaking the stare with a grin that Gai was proud of. "you know that love is a completely natural occurrence such as you getting taller and more experienced. And I guess Rock Lee likes me" finished Silver. Everyone noticed that every time she said "Rock Lee" there was a certain sound to her voice which implied that she liked Lee back. Gai and Jiraiya looked at each other feeling foolish for what they had done when suddenly Silver added, "but I could have a hidden Jutsu like

hypnosis or love spell. That would be cool." She said making a peace sign at Lee who in turn gave a big thumbs up. "also" said Silver standing up and turning to face Gai who was sitting on the floor, she held out a helping hand to Gai. After helping him up she finished, "it is very important that I give you something Gai." She said dead serious. "what?" said Gai. "this" said Silver as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around the larger man. She would have burst out laughing if she had seen Gai's and Rock Lee's faces. She couldn't help but giggle since him and Lee had about the same body build only Gai was thicker. After she released him she turned and latched on to Lee whose face immediately went from normal to scarlet in two seconds flat. Giggling she asked Lee, "hey Lee?" barely managing he said, "y-y-yeah?" "can I give you something?" she asked.

When these words came out of here mouth both Gai and Jiraiya looked at one another confused since she was already hugging him. "s-s-s-sure?" he said almost stating a question from his own curiosity. Standing on her tip toes so that she could reach him, Silver gently kissed Lee on the lips. She had to stop and put her head on Lee's shoulder so she could quietly laugh as she heard Gai sob in the background, "I can just feel the youth everywhere in the room!" Lee looked down and noticed she was biting her lip. "what is it that you wish to say. I do not think Gai-sensai will mind." He said in his calm and educated

voice. With her head still resting on Lee's shoulder she spoke loudly so that everyone could hear her. "Gai-sensai I do not believe that is youth you are feeling." She said cutting her last syllable short to keep from snickering. Lee noticed this then quickly said, "Actually Silver you might not want to do that." But it was too late there was no stopping her. "I think that feeling you feel is hormones." Then laughed loudly as Gai glared at her. Launching him at Silver, Gai yelled out to try and surprise her but she was ready.

Jumping towards the window Silver laughed even harder until she heard the loud smack come from where she had just been she stopped and looked over to see that it had caught Lee off guard. The blood as already soaking the top part of his jump suit and Gai was backing off hands covering his mouth in shock. "Lee!" Silver cried running at the boy she flung herself down by his side where he say just staring at the blood on his hand. "Come here Lee; let me see the damage... Ohh, all of this is my fault." Said Silver tears welling up in her eyes.

This pulled Rock Lee out of his daze to look at the teary eyed girl. "Hey now, please, Silver! Do not cry. It was not your fault I was caught off guard. I should never let my guard down and I did. It was not you." he said putting his hands on her shoulders. Looking down Silver murmured something inaudible and kissed Lee's forehead. Suddenly a glimmer of light appeared from under Silver's lips. The light spread softly all the way across Lee, making him a solid figure of light. The light faded quickly and there sat Lee completely unharmed with no stains of blood or dirt for that matter on his cloths. The bruises from training where gone as well, making Lee look and feel brand new. "Hey, that's a nice little Jutsu to have. Complete purify" said Lee laughing but Jiraiya was shocked. No one had been able to achieve complete

purify before. Even years of training and people couldn't fully achieve it. And she was able to be murmur something and do it. "Silver before you did that, what did you say?" asked Jiraiya. The room got quiet. "I said something to Lee, it doesn't matter." said Silver her cheeks flushing scarlet. She looked at Lee whose entire face turned red. "I am sorry Silver but I believe I missed that. Would you care repeating it?" he said quietly. "what I said was that I didn't like you." Said Silver. A terribly sad look came across

Lee's face. A huge grin appeared on Silver's. Gai and Jiraiya were both thinking 'that heartless woman. Breaking poor Lee's heart' but she continued speaking, "I love you!" she said as she landed on him hugging him and petting his flawless hair. Lee's face was entirely red now. Silver had caused this when she flung her chest in his face accidentally. He was trying so hard to keep eye contact but his eyes kept wandering down towards Silver's shirt. The brown haired girl looked at Lee's eyes and down at her chest, then at his eyes again whose were glued to hers at this point. "like them don't you?" she asked motioning downwards with her eyes.

Lee merely spluttered parts of sentences then he got quiet and his eyes closed and his breathing patterns changed. Still sitting there Silver quietly told the older men to leave and let poor little Lee sleep. Reluctantly Jiraiya and Gai left. About five minutes later she heard a crash and someone say, "she said to leave her alone that Lee was sleeping." Then she heard a familiar voice say, "but she is in there right bootsie?" "well, yeah bu-" the door slammed opened and Lee jumped up ready to fight anyone who tried to hurt his beloved Silver. "Hey, Silver heard you were fondling people in here why wasn't I

invited" she heard the sarcastic voice say. Silver jumped up and in a joy filled voice she leaned around to see the brown haired short girl, "Reyane Hokkain!" yelled Silver. "Silver Steamtear!" shouted this Reyane girl back. "how did you get here?" asked Silver. "Same way you did through that blasted door in which my blasted plushy decided to roll into!"Said Reyane flipping her hands over one another to emphasize the rolling. "oh, my goodness are you serious!" asked the taller of the two, Silver. "well, duh I didn't just go walking through random doors for no good reason during a convention like you might. " she said giving a grin. "well, as long as you leave me a hot guy I'll let you keep Lee all to yourself", she said striking pose in her spunky Goth outfit. "uug! Get your mind out of the gutter and get off that ladder!" said Silver jokingly. Lee jumped out of the way as Reyane pulled out a hockey stick from thin air and launched herself at the sleepy couple. Lee got out of the way but saw Silver and cried out, "Silver be careful!" that is also when he realized it wasn't necessary for as Reyane had reached the other girl, Silver leaned over and hugged Reyane who gladly accepted letting go of the hockey stick which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"wh-why did you have that hockey stick" asked Lee slightly disturbed. "well, I is my Jutsu!" replied Reyane still hugging Silver. "and what do you do with this hockey stick of yours"" asked Lee a little scared, "well, I bludgeon people to death with it of course!" Lee just looked at her and his face went pale. "ok, just please –for all that is good- do not bludgeon me" he said in a weak voice then commenced to passing out so that Silver had to catch him and lower him to the floor. "See Reyane! What have I told you about freaking people out with that stick of yours?" said Silver shaking her head.

Reyane only looked at her in silence. Then shrugging she said a uncaring, "oops!" and found her a seat in the corner of the room and started arguing with herself. Silver feared the poor girl's sanity.

****Author's Note****

**I think I did good on this one. Also Reyane is my friends nick name..i will be adding another girl who is another friend and she will be the last OOC person in my story. Well, until then,**

**~!SilverSteam!~**

****End Note****


	4. Baths, Hugs, And Gaara of the Sand!

****Author's Note****

**Please review! I cannot stress this anymore! I would like to know what you think about my work so please please please! Please review! Also here is the last character! Her name is Mikono Ireka! So now we have three people from this dimension..Silver Steamtear, Reyane Hokkain, and now Mikono Ireka! Let's see how Mikono gets here!**

****End Note** **

"aaahhh! What a relaxing hot spring!" said Silver looking at the half crazed Reyane. "Rey? What's wrong?" she asked the girl. "it-it-it's hot!" she pointed out. "well, obviously! It's a HOT spring! Why do you think they call them that? To trick you into thinking they are really hot when they are in fact cold? No! silly Reyane! Just get in or I will have to pull you in, hold you down, and scrub you!" said Silver leaning towards Reyane. Just then she heard the door on the other side of the bamboo wall close. That

over there was the men's bath. That's when she also heard a familiar voice. "I tell you! She just walked out of nowhere! Then I asked her for her name! I would have heard her if I had not been in shock!" she heard the un-contracted sentences of Lee. She glanced over at Reyane and put a finger over her lips. A quiet voice barely audible over the running water spoke. "well, why were you in shock Lee?" asked the curious voice. "well-Shino- why I was in shock was because she started hugging be before she said her

name" he said getting quiet. "did you catch what it might have been?" asked Shino. At this point both Reyane and Silver where over at the wall. Reyane was trying to peek at Shino without his glasses and Silver was trying to catch the name of this fan girl like person. "I-I think she said her name was" Lee went silent thinking. "she said her name was Mikono Ireka." He finished at this moment both Reyane and Silver jumped up looked at each other then at the bamboo wall yelling, "WHAT?" simultaneously.

~Other side of the wall~

Rock Lee jumped and Shino turned to look at the wall. "who- who is there?" asked a shaken up Lee. He got no reply but only silence. "I know you are there" he said wading over to the wall with an odd look on his face. "don't worry Lee it's only Reyane and Silver." Said Shino. "how would you-" started Rock Lee but he stopped when he saw the beetle come crawling around the wall. "you pervert!" exclaimed Lee as he saw the grin on Shino's face. "and I thought you were better than that" he said shaking his head. The grin on Shino's face disappeared when he heard the shaking angry voice.

~back to the first side~

Silver was holding onto Reyane trying to convince her to calm down. "but-he-was-peeping!" shouted Reyane to the clingy Silver. "it's ok at least you were still wearing your towel!" argued Silver. "Shino prepare to die!" growled Reyane over the wall. A sneering voice came back followed by a scared voice.

"well, I bet you you won't even come over that wall, coward!" sneered Shino. The scared voice was Lee he was no longer arguing with Shino but he was begging Reyane. "please Reyane if you do come over here please do not hurt me! I do not think I have done anything wrong. But please, try to forgive Shino, he is still young and he does not understand that he does not need to be doing that! Forgive him!" he called to her. "I won't come over that wall!" yelled Reyane to A soggy Shino. "Reyane no!" yelled Silver as she saw the Hockey stick appear. "I will go right through it!" then with one hit from her metal Hockey stick and the wall broke. And fell. Shino didn't move. Lee ducked into the water completely embarrassed. Silver ducked too. Reyane walked through the hole in the wall in her white towel. Quickly leaning down Shino replaced his glasses before Rey could see him. He looked up at the girl. She had her

towel wrapped around her. He had on his. Around his waist. Nothing more. He continued to stare until she spoke, "Shino. I will kill you right here. You are going to die." She said calmly. Shino stood up and walked to her. she pointed her stick at him threateningly. "oh?" he asked, "is that so?" Reyane nodded and silver got up the courage to stand up and go through the hole as well. She walked over to were Lee's hair was floating and she giggled. She leaned over and tapped him on the top of his head. Thinking it

was Shino he sat up. The first thing he saw was the shining smile of Silver. "hiya there! That's one set of lungs you've got there." She said snickering again. "Shino." Said Lee seriously. "can I help with anything Lee?" he replied looking over at the black haired Lee. "Kill me now. Please" he said to Shino sinking back down into the water. "ok Reyane I think it is time to calm down. So Lee, you said her name was Mikono?" said silver. "yeah? Why" asked Lee popping back up in interest. "well, Mikono Ireka is the

name of my best friend. And well, the girl and be a ditz sometimes and I was wondering where you had seen her and where she is now." Silver asked sweetly. "I saw her in the forest and well, I tried to take her to Tsunade but she started walking towards the sand village saying she knew where she was going. And well, I thought she was telling the truth. And so I let her go. Why is it always me who finds the odd ones from different dimensions?" Said Lee smacking his face down into the water hopelessly. "what?"

yelled Reyane causing Lee to jump up on his feet, out of the water looking at her. "you said she went towards the sand village? That girl is scary when it comes to her obsession with Gaara! She has two thousand and one pictures of Gaara on her laptop. Some naked, some not." Said Reyane sneakily. Lee's face went red. "this could get ugly couldn't it?" asked Lee worriedly. "yes and quickly too. We need to find Mikono fast or everyone will end up with a gently raped Gaara." She said. "is that even possible?"

said Lee weakly, "yes, yes it is" said Silver patting Lee's head. "we have to get done here and go get that girl." Said Silver standing up and going back to her side of the baths. Reyane nodded in agreement and walked back over with her and after she got back to her side replaced the wall were it should be and continued their bath like nothing ever happened.

Running to join up with the others Silver caught up breathing hard. "Ok, so we are going to the sand village to try to catch a Gaara fan girl. We might have a problem if she knows anything about fighting we're screwed" said Silver looking at Shino who was staring intently at Reyane "Shino! Stop that your drooling on your jacket. I don't think you would want that" teased Silver still panting. A look came over Shino's face, "I did not!" he joked back playfully looking down at his jacket.

The minutes flew by as the four teens walked on the path towards the sand village. Upon reaching the village the group walked over towards the sand training grounds in the center of the village and saw Gaara sparing with blur in the center of the marked off ring. His eyes were slanted in concentration. "hey, Gaara" called out Lee. Gaara looked over and his concentration broke allowing the person to get him. Silver ran over as the person landed on him. "no! bad Mikono! Stop! You really want to be killed!" she yelled grabbing the short pigtailed brunette. "huh?" said Mikono looking up. A smile spread wide across her face as she saw Silver. "Silver my sister!" she yelled attaching herself to Silver. "Sister?" said Lee looking at Mikono. "well, my sister-that-isn't-really-my-sister!" she said happily. Gaara Stood up and backed away from Mikono.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She passed right through my sand" he said. Silver walked about three feet away and said, "this is why" and then gingerly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. Then she gently backed off and walked over to Lee who was glaring at him. "she was not trying to harm. But she was trying to hug. And pardon mine I am dead set on hugging all my favorite people."

Said Silver smiling to which this time it was Lee who attached himself to her. "well! Shall we go and talk together?" said Reyane pointing towards the small restaurant off to the side. "I'll pay" Sighed Silver then grinned at Mikono and Reyane. "I am glad that we now have three friends so that they may converse." Sang Rock Lee. Silver only sighed for deep in her mind she though 'man! Now I have Two idiots to watch over. But at least I know I can and they are my friends.'

****Author's Note****

**Ok so here is chapter four PLEASE REVIEW! I know it can get boring but please I would love to know your comments. Um, also tell me is there anything else I should do as far as formatting goes. I have spaced this out as much as possible L0v3Rz y0U A1l!**

**~!SilverSteam!~**

****End Note****


	5. Anger, Forgiveness, and Plushies!

****Author's Note****

**Ok….sorry to tell you all this…but we actually have two more characters coming in! I didn't think I would add them but I decided I would. One will come in on this chapter and the other will come in on chapter 7…soo here goes nuftin! Also I will be changing point of views so that each person will get some story time ya see?**

****End Note****

Silver walked over to Lee who seemed to be asleep under the oak tree. "Lee?" asked Silver quietly. Rock Lee mumbled quietly and continued to sleep. Silver decided to give him a surprise wake up call. Getting about three inches away from Lee's face Silver grinned. "Lee!" she shouted at him. Lee jumped up and out of habit swung out at her. Catching her in the stomach Lee slung Silver about five feet off to his left.

Silver laid on the ground for a moment and held her stomach. "ow, that hurt" she said grunting as she stood up shakily. "Silver?" asked Lee suddenly awake. He ran over to Silver who was, now standing, holding her stomach. "are you ok? I am so sorry. You woke me up so suddenly and I just swung out of habit from the forest of death and I" Silver interrupted him. "it 's fine it really didn't hurt. You just surprised me. I promise" she said patting Lee's shoulder.

"Ok. Just if it bruises I am going to have to take 700 laps around the village on my hands for punishment." Said Lee looking at Silver. "no, if it bruises you will have to do exactly what I tell you to for the rest of the day. I'm not letting you off that easily!" she said looking at Lee. The onyx color haired boy swallowed in nervousness. " I agree to your terms." He said bravely. Silver smiled and started to pull up the material of her shirt. Lee turned around and covered his eyes blushing madly.

"Rock Lee." Said Silver threateningly. Lee turned slightly and looked at Silver's face. "yes?" he asked cautiously. "Turn around, now" she ordered and Lee obeyed. Still looking at the ground he said, "it is not appropriate for a guy to stare at a girl with her shirt raised. Even a little." Silver laughed, "look at me you silly boy." She said giggling. Lee looked up and the first thing he saw was the deep purple bruise coming up on Silver's stomach. He walked over to Silver who was slightly taken back.

Lee placed his hand on Silver's bruised stomach and sighed sadly gently rubbing it. "I am so sorry Silver, I really did not mean to." He said with his hand still on her stomach. "well, at least you didn't scream rape when you hit me or I would still be on the ground. Holding my stomach and laughing. At the same time. I know one of my friends I nick named Panda would." Laughed Silver. He laughing increased and she swatted at Lee's hand. "stop that it tickles." She said giggling. Lee stopped and looked at her. "it seems you lost the bet." She said with a malicious grin.

~Mikono's Point of view~

"Gaara-sama! Where are you going?" asked The always energetic Mikono. "why are you following me?" asked Gaara darkly. "Because you tolerate me"" she said seriously then started to walk over to Gaara. Gaara created a small bar made of sand and tripped Mikono taking the time to turn and walk quickly before stopping again. "that-hurt" sniffed Mikono. A slightly shocked look came over his face as tears welled up in Mikono's eyes. "uh, Mikono. Why are you crying? It didn't hurt you that bad." Said Gaara still slightly shocked at her sudden tears.

"it isn't that it hurt Gaara." She said covering her face. "then what is it?" he asked walking back towards her. "I know you can control your sand and it pains me to see that you don't…..that you don't" at this Mikono burst into loud sobs on the ground causing a scene. "Gaara? What's going on?" asked Kankuro. "it's nothing Kankuro, I'll handle it just go catch up with Temari That I'll be a little late ok?" he asked. Kankuro nodded and jogged off towards the training ring.

"come on now" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "get up" he said gently. "no! I think I'll stay here in the dirt because apparently that's what I am" spat Mikono viciously through her hands. She gasped as the sand lifted her off the ground and into someone's arms. She peeked out and saw that Gaara was carrying her like a child towards the training ground. Looking dead forward.

"Gaara can I ask why your carrying me and not letting me walk." Asked Mikono cautiously. "because" said Gaara, "you aren't dirt therefore you won't touch it. Only the sand." His eyes got wider with seriousness and his head snapped up to meet Mikono's gaze. "you are not dirt you are much more valuable than that!" he said to her practically yelling. "aaww. Gaara." She said gently. She lifted her hand up and placed it on his cheek. "that is so sweet." She said. She let her hand drop so it was resting over his heart. "we're here" he announced to Temari and Kankuro who were waiting on the both of them.

~Reyane's point of view~

Reyane let out a yell as she swung and hit the tree. All of its limbs shook and birds flew out. "ha! See?" she said grinning at Shino who tilted his face towards the ground and shook his head sadly. "is that really all you've got?" he asked coldly. "it isn't over yet don't get cocky Shino!" she said grinning. Reyane held up one hand fingers out stretched. She counted backwards folding down a finger as she went. "one" she stated the pointed at the tree. Silence ensued then all heck erupted as every leave and branch fell off of the tree.

"impressive" stated Shino simply. "I would like to see how knocking the branches off a tree will help in battle" said Shino walking up to a different tree. Mikono watched as Shino's bugs came out in swarms out of his sleeves and out of the top of his jacket and swarmed the tee. Covering the tree was thousands even millions, Reyane was willing to bet, of the tiny Kikaichū, or Parasitic Destruction Insects swarming around the branches and trunk of the tree.

Then suddenly as quickly as they appeared they left returning to their Master/Hive . the tree was then dead it's limbs creaking in the breeze where the bugs had sucked ever drop of living moving chakra and life out of its veins.

"so what you have a bunch of freaking leeches" Reyane yelled getting angry. She swung out at Shino hockey stick suddenly in hand, and Shino jumped back snickering. "dang you Shino!" she yelled. At this she spun on her feet and hit a tree hard. Shino mouth went agape as the tree cracked in half and fell over hitting the ground with a thunderous boom. "Hokkaido I am going to kill Shino right here right now."Reyane muttered repositioning the hockey stick in her hand.

"I know just shut up and do it already then coward" she mumbled back to herself. Shino raised an eye brow. "are you talking to yourself?" he asked walking towards the angered girl. Reyane screamed and swung at Shino's face. He raised one hand and caught the hockey stick and put his other around her waist, Pulling her to him. Reyane gasped as her lips met with Shino's. she stopped shaking, and her anger ceased. Shino pulled away and looked into Reyane's eyes, or at least that is where she thought he was looking. "hush, you needn't yell so much. People will hear you and think you are half-delirious" he said. Reyane only smiled.

~?'s point of view~

The girl had gone from person to person at the convention asking each one if they had seen where "Tobi" had gone. It's not like she could rightly describe her sister to anyone and get a good answer, since she had been wearing a hood and had the full mask…

No one had seen her for a few minutes but someone mentioned seeing her and a couple other girls go into a room past the bathrooms. That was a start.

she sighed and headed that way, knowing that Silver had probably walked in on a voice actor and was harassing them in fan-girl speak… It was best for everyone if she found her.

As she rounded the corner, she saw the only door that was past the bathrooms on this end. If Silver wasn't supposed to be here, it was her own fault. When she got to it, she saw the room was dark. They must have made a mistake… or, knowing her sister, they were playing some kind of game.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the room, expecting to be glomped, grabbed, or yelled at. But nothing happened. She took another couple of steps into the dark room when the air changed. It whirled around her and got a bit warmer, more humid, but cleaner. She closed her eyes as the wind increased speed, blowing her hair into her eyes and making it impossible to see.

Finally, the wind stopped spinning and when she opened her eyes, she saw she was in an unfamiliar forest, and the sun was just about to rise. She whirled around, but the door she had just come through was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Silver.

The girl readjusted her bag and set off in a random direction. She had no idea where this was or how she would find her sister, or what she would even do once she did… Of course, maybe Silver knew how to get back. That is, if the person had been right when they told her which door… She sighed and pushed many more thoughts to the back of her mind, trying now not to think about it.

She was thankful as she traveled along that she had much denser woods out behind her house. But not so thankful that she was wearing some rope sandals that she had bought for her outfit. She was dressed like a Shinigami from bleach. Nothing special, just black pants, the kimono/robe like top, and rope sandals. She was also wearing some random other things like the contacts that make you look blind, a Naruto style headband (though it had a paw print on it) had been tied around her head, but now hung loosely around her neck, and Kyo's bracelet. An odd combination, but hey, it was a con; practically everybody dressed like that.

She was still walking even after the sun had began to peek over the tree tops. She stopped for a moment to feel the sun on her face, and that's when she heard it. A footstep, just a light one, but that was the only thing it could have been. She was used to stalking and being stalked by her sisters in the woods. One of the tricks she had learned (from the cat of all things) was to move when they moved so that they only heard their own footsteps. Apparently this person knew this as well. There was no telling how long she had been being followed…

She took a deep breath, "I know your following me," she said without raising her voice much. She could tell by the sound they had made earlier that they were close enough to hear her just fine. She turned around and put her hand on her hip. Still, no one was there. "No, I get the whole move when they move thing. Been doing it for years, stupid. I'm not just saying it because I think there might be someone out there. I'm saying it because I know there is."

There was a long pause before she heard another movement and a very good Sasuke cosplayer stepped out from behind a much closer tree than what she was expecting. "Oh," She said relieved, "It's just you. I was worried there for a second."

The guy just glared at her with a complicated look in his eye. "Perhaps you should still be worried," he said in an even tone that was as cold as ice.

She shrugged it off, "Nah, no reason to."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What village are you from? If you have no business here, it would be in your best interest to leave now." When he said the second part, he pulled out a kunai; a rather sharp looking one at that.

She looked down at her headband and inspected it. "I don't know what you would call it…" she trailed off. She caught a movement in the edge of her vision and dodged just in time to not get run through with a kunai. The moment the Sasuke realized he was going to miss, he repelled off the nearest tree and launched himself at her again. This time she was not fast enough and he landed on top of her, kunai at her throat.

"Now tell me what you are doing here," he hissed.

She looked up into his eyes, hoping that her contacts unnerved him, "Look, I just came to find Silver." She caught a flicker of recognition in his eyes and continued, "She is my sister."

In one movement he was off of her, "Oh, another sister-that-isn't-really-her-sister? What kind of…" he trailed off.

The girl laughed, "One: it's a girl thing. And two: No. Real sister. Same parents, same blood, same house, same past."

"Silver said she was not from this world, why do you have a plate then?" He motioned to her headband. "And how did you know I was there if you're not a ninja, or at least training to be one?"

She was pretty sure that the package had said something like Furry Village but she wasn't about to explain that if he didn't already understand. "It's not a real village, I have experience in the woods, and, for the record, Silver talks too much."

Sasuke looked skeptical, but nodded. He obviously thought so too. "Whatever," he finally muttered, "just follow me."

The girl picked up her bag from where he had knocked her down and followed after him to the leaf village.

Following Sasuke into the village the girl encountered Ten Ten, Neji, and Rock Lee. "Sasuke who is that?" asked Ten Ten wondering who the girl was. At that moment Neji and Sasuke saw a green blur come racing towards the mysterious girl.

The girl put out one hand and caught the green blur sending it flying off to her right making a cloud of dust.

Silver sat up and looked at the girl. "Gebrelle, that hurt!" she said standing up and launching herself at Gebrelle again. "when did you get so fast?" asked Gebrelle slightly impressed.

She continued this until she saw that if he came from a forty-five degree angle and Gebrelle backed up she would trip on that root giving Silver an opportunity to hug her sister.

Silver landed then launched herself one more time at Gebrelle. Gebrelle saw Silver's eyes flicked towards the ground. Looking behind herself, Gebrelle tripped and landed on her butt looking at the incoming Silver.

Silver attached herself to Gebrelle whining, "Gebrelle, what took you so long I was wondering when you would come looking for me!" Gebrelle looked in dismay at her sister. "it was five minutes, Silver can you not live that long without me?" she said still staring at her sister. "huh? It's been more like three weeks over here!" she said standing up and releasing Gebrelle.

"Gebrelle, I just figured it out! This is like Narnia!" Silver brushed off her clothes. At this moment Shino, Reyane, Mikono and Gaara walked over to the group of students.

~all point of view~

Rock Lee walked over to Silver and put his arm around her shoulders. "Silver are you ok?" he asked looking at the scratches on her face. Gebrelle glared at Rock Lee and walked over to him. She leaned in really close and stared coldly at him. She leaned a little further and whispered darkly to him. "if you do anything to silver and I mean anything you will not be able to do anything to anyone ever again" she said.

Then, Gebrelle took a step back and extended her hand smiling warmly at him, "it's nice to actually meet you Lee. Silver is constantly yammering about how cool you are or how hot you are I mean seriously she even has a" Silver leaned over and clapped her hand over Gebrelle's mouth. "dear sister you promise not to tell him, or anyone for that matter, of that and I'll give you my pocky that is in your bag okie dokie?" she said laughing nervously. Gebrelle smiled and nodded.

Rock Lee looked curiously at Gebrelle who smiled "ok" she said. Rock Lee raised an eyebrow and asked, "you have a what?" he looked at Silver who tilted her head sideways and looked at him, " I wouldn't have a clue about what you mean my Lee." She said nervously. "hey I have it with me in my bag" said Gebrelle holing up her shoulder sling bag. All amounts of nervousness disappeared from Silver's face.

"can I have it please Gebrelle?" asked Silver running over to Gebrelle holding both fists under her chin making a puppy face that Lee couldn't resist. If it had been him he would give it to her. "can I still have the pocky?" she asked slyly. Silver pouted. "yeah. You can keep the pocky." She said a little upset. Gebrelle pulled her bag off her shoulder and unzipped it. Rock Lee swallowed in anticipation. Silver was also waiting. She was bouncing up and down, giggling. Lee face palmed himself when Gebrelle procured a bag out of the bag. "yay!" yelled Silver and she snatched the bag from Gebrelle. Silver reached into the bag and pulled out something.

She quickly pulled it to her chest hugging it close. "my Lee plushy!" she said sweetly to the plushy in her arms. The real Lee raised and eye brow again. "what?" he asked stupidly. Silver held the well loved thread bare Lee plushy out at arm's length towards Lee. "see? It's my Lee plushy" she said handing it to him. Everyone got quiet as a serious expression came over Lee's face.

He gently took the plushy from Silver and looked at its overly large eyes and head. he turned it over and looked at the back of it. A smug grin came over his face and he handed the plushy back to Silver who took it with a very curious expression. "I have something that it does not" he said grinning even wider. Gebrelle shot him a furious look but he didn't notice. Ten Ten gave him the look of a mad man. Neji looked at him in surprise. Gaara still seemed uninterested. Shino looked up quickly from the ground. Mikono and Reyane were getting ready to beat the living day lights out of him when he spoke again.

"I have the ability to hug you and you hug me" he said walking forward and wrapping his arms around Silver. Silver smiled really big with a blush set on her cheeks and she hugged him back. Lee whispered something in her ear and she burst out laughing. "you didn't care that it had nothing in the front but you were glad it had a flat butt?" she asked out loud laughing. Rock Lee blushed.

Everyone laughed at that except Gebrelle and Gaara. Silver looked over at Gebrelle and her mouth fell open. "I can't believe she went to sleep right here!" she said drawing attention to Gebrelle. Everyone except Gaara laughed again. Everyone was having a good day. "hey Gaara?" asked Mikono seriously which caught Gaara off guard. "what is it?" he replied Gaara in his dark voice. He turned to look at Mikono and his eyes widened in shock as Mikono's lips met with his. "thank you for earlier before training." She said gently as their lips parted. Everyone's attention was suddenly brought to Lee and Silver as Lee let out a surprised yelp. He backed away from Silver his face flushing a deep scarlet.

"though I was proud of the fact that your plushy does not have a butt does not give you permission to grab mine" he said utterly embarrassed. Silver gave him a perverted grin. "But dear Lee, you lost the bet remember?" She said smugly. Lee's head dropped. "ok" he said defeated and walked back over to Silver who put her hand around his waist and hugged him close. "Silver? What bet?" Asked Gebrelle suddenly awake. "oh, uh, nothing sissy!' she said waving a dismissive hand at Gebrelle. "ok whatever" she said leaning against a tree falling asleep.

****Author's Note****

**Sorry I took so long!^.^' um, this one is long! Also the comment about Silver's friend named Panda. That was referring to Cuppycake Panda1. So one more character! On chapter 7 **** love all!**

**~!SilverSteam!~**

****End Note****


	6. Kiba, music, and question marks!

**So everyone I am gonna add more characters…sadly…we have…2 more I think…and then that's all…screen time for characters will be shortened and for all you fans if you have a favorite tell me in reviews so that, the character which has the most votes will get a chapter all to themselves. No voting twice :P**

**~Silver's POV~**

Silver was sitting on the edge of one of the park fountains when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she swiftly pulled out a kunai and looked at the wood line. "quit hiding" ,she said looking at the trees, "I know your there", she looked at a tall oak as a girl popped out and landed on the ground. Her hair was in a pony-tail and she wore high riding shorts. Her top was similar to a sports bra and there was a hood attached lined with fur, the hood only came up to cover the pony-tail. With long red triangles painted on her face Silver gasped.

~?'s POV~

Hiding in the tree the girl looked down at Silver "there is Silver! Maybe she knows what to do!" thought the girl readjusting in the tree. "I know you are there" she heard Silver say and so she jumped out of the tree kind of surprised that Silver, of all people, heard her in the tree.

Silver looked at her and gasped, "miss me?" asked the girl grinning. "K-Kibith!" said Silver running to her. "Kibi do you know where you are at?" asked Silver smiling excitedly at Kibi. "no" said Kibi simply looking at the young Genin "You are in Kohana, which is the main city from Naruto!"

said Silver grinning. "well great! I was trying to find Gebrelle so she could give me my money but now I don't guess that matters huh?" she said smiling at Silver. Silver smiled and said, "Lee is here!" Kibi smiled and sarcastically asked "what about Kiba?" Silver's face lit up in a smile, "actually Kibi he just got back from a mission.

~Reyane's POV~

"this is gonna kill me!" said Reyane punching a tree in anger. "why is that Reya?" asked Shino walking up to the frustrated girl. "well, I swear if Mikono does not even send word in a day I am gonna kill her and I haven't heard anything from Silver either" Reyane continued to rant until Silver came walking around the corner with Kibi.

"oh, Kibi! I didn't know you where here and Silver why haven't you messaged me in any way? I mean sheesh you are gonna kill me!" said Reyane swinging her hockey stick carelessly making Shino duck three and four times.

"Reyane calm down I know you haven't had your medicine in a while but you need to control yourself before Hokkaido takes over ok?" said Silver carefully placing her words. "ok" said Reyane sighing deeply to calm herself. "Shino have you seen Kiba since he got back?" asked Silver looking at the mysterious boy. "he is at the training area with Lee." Said Shino simply "ok! Thanks Shino you're the best" cheered Silver grabbing Kibi's arm and dragging her away.

~Gebrelle's POV~

Gebrelle sat in the tree watching Lee and Kiba train when all of the sudden Silver crashed through into the clearing dragging a quiet winded Kibi. " Silver I have no clue how you got that fast but you'll need to teach me." Said Kibi before looking up to meet eyes with her one favorite character. "Akamaru!" cried Kibi grabbing up the white pup who yelped in surprise. Kiba turned around and caught sight of Kibi who has her MP3 player on and had Akamaru held to her chest humming the tune of the song and dancing.

Gebrelle sighed and hopped out of the tree. "so Kibi, seems you found you way in to huh?" said Gebrelle to her dancing sister. She opened one eye from where she had been attempting to sleep but had jumped down. She looked at Kiba who was staring, open mouthed at the girl who looked similar to himself. "oh yeah! Kiba!" said Silver dragging the wolf boy over to Kibi. "Kiba I would like you to meet my sister Kibith. Because of you she likes to be called Kibi. So Kiba meet Kibi. And Vice versa" said silver motioning to one another.

"Lee you can quit drooling and come over here too" called Gebrelle over her shoulder at Lee who, at this point was simply staring. Lee stood up straight and strode swiftly to Kibi. Putting a hand on her shoulder Lee looked at her in the eyes. "so you are the Kibi that Silver talks about in her sleep aren't you?" said Lee smiling. Silver jumped and took a few steps back "L-Lee…how do you know what I talk about in my sleep?" asked Silver Catching Lee red-handed. "you look a lot less scarier when you are asleep" joked lee rubbing the back of his head.

Kibi ran over and grabbed Lee by the front of his jumpsuit. "let me tell you something Bushy-brow you touch my sister in anyway and she tells me about it and she even SEEMS upset..your gonna answer to me." Growled Kibi at Lee. Lee swallowed hard and nodded. Silver was smiling nervously attempting to stop Kibi from killing Lee. "come on Kibi I think it's cute that he worried about how well I sleep…honestly" said Silver grabbing at Kibi's hood. Kibi released the black eyed boy and grabbed up Akamaru spinning in circles with him saying "puppy" with a beat to the repeated word.

~Reyane's POV~

Reyane took a deep breath and watched Silver run off dragging Kibi behind her. Turning to Shino she placed her hand on his shoulder gently gripping his shirt she looked up at him. "I haven't had my medication in about a week now and it is starting to show I am losing my cool to easy. Shino I don't want to hurt anyone but I am afraid that I will and when I do I will not feel sorry for the person I hurt." She said looking into Shino's glasses hoping he was looking back.

A small smile spread across Shino's face as a bug crawled out from his sleeve and crawled on Reyane's arm. Reyane got quiet and watched as it went about half way up and stopped at the bend of her arm. "S-Shino what is that thing doing?" she asked cautiously watching it. "if I am correct this medication of yours is to stabilize a person per say inside of you am I right?" said Shino the smile spreading into a grin "y-yeah" said Reyane still watching the Insect.

"good my bugs can find the chakra frequency of this other person and drain it so that they calm. Is this ok with you? I won't drain enough to kill but enough to stabilize them." Asked Shino tilting his head sideways. A grin spread across Reyane's face "so, this drained chakra goes to you doesn't it?" said Reyane looking happily at the insect.

"well, yeah" said Shino worriedly, "ok then what will I get from it?" asked Reyane slyly "not going crazy I would believe" said Shino thinking. "Shino" whined Reyane getting closer to Shino. "yes Reyane" said Shino looking up at the sky. "look at me Shino" said Reyane seriously to the Dark haired boy. Shino tilted his head back down to look at Reyane who smiled. leaning forward she grabbed hold of his sunglasses and pulled them off. Immediately Shino closed his eyes and faced away from Reyane.

"c-can I have my glasses back please?" he asked. "not until you look at me and open your eyes" said Reyane darkly. All Shino said was, " I hate my eyes" before turning around and opening his eyes. Reyane Gasped at his black eyes. his eye color, much like lee's was black but as he blinked it seemed to be prismatic and change colors.

~Mikono's POV~

"Gaara-sama!" cheered Mikono bouncing up to the Kasekage. Gaara sighed and looked over his shoulder just in time to be pounced by the Pigtailed girl. "Mikono" warned Gaara angrily. He hated when Mikono pounced him, and where was her respect?

Mikono looked at him and kissed him full on the lips " I love you Gaara" Gaara's eyes widened. "I-I" he stuttered. Lost for words Gaara sat there mouth agape with a giggling Mikono sitting on top of him. Gaara looked up and moved him arms slowly. Putting his arms around Mikono's neck, Gaara pulled Mikono's head to his chest and hugged her saying nothing, he closed his eyes.

Mikono sat there blinking slowly trying to figure out what just happened. "I have no clue what just happened but I like it." Said Mikono quietly snuggling into the red haired boys arms.

Kankuro walked over the couple and bent down. "Gaara…what are you doing? I mean sheesh there is no need to cry." He said quietly. Mikono jumped up and looked into Gaara's eyes which where brimmed with tears. Mikono got a sad look on her face and she hugged Gaara tightly. "M-Mikono" said Gaara slightly taken back at the blonde.

A soft look came over Gaara's face then he placed his hand on Mikono's head petting her hair.

~?'s POV~

"where could Silver have gone?" asked the girl peeking around the door peering into the darkened room.

**~Author's note~**

**Ok so there is a sneak peek at the last character. Well, make sure to vote on your fave character and they'll get their own chapter to themselves on their background.**

**~!SilverSteam!~**


	7. Sleeping, Glomping, and sweet sensations

**~Author's note~**

**So, Here is the next chapter. Um Gebrelle wrote the first part..Well..Gebrelle's point of view anyway. So, here it goes! Also there is one more! Oh, gosh! But, that is that last one.**

**~end note~**

~Gebrelle POV~

This was the third night it had happened. Gebrelle was laying in her futon, trying to sleep, when she heard the voices. Everyone's voice… Coming from everywhere at once. She pressed her hands to her ears, knowing it wouldn't help. It hadn't helped the last two nights.

She sat up and tried to focus on one voice, any voice would do. Just enough to have room to think…

Everyone in the room was asleep and she was frustrated by the fact that no one else seemed to hear the voices. Finally she got out of bed and crept outside to take a walk. Maybe the night air would clear her head…

Gebrelle had only gotten a few steps away from the door when the voices got quieter. As if the people in the house were talking. She shook her head and kept walking in the direction of the woods. Finally, the voices were practically gone, and she had come into a clearing where at least one person obviously trained. There were a few broken trees, some ninja stars stuck too deeply to remove in others, a few ribbons tied on branches, some kunai here and there, there were dints in some trees and slashes in some more, and multiple logs littered the clearing.

She looked around at the scene and decided instantly that she wasn't going to let Silver get better than her. Plus, she couldn't sleep in that house. Not with all the strange voices driving her crazy. She stopped on that last thought; she already sounded pretty crazy to herself.

Pushing the freaky voices to the back of her mind, she grabbed a kunai off the ground and threw it at the nearest tree, where it stayed, sticking out of the wood for all of about three seconds before it fell out because of the weight. She had a good aim from years of archery, but she obviously lacked in the strength behind the throws. A Frisbee was good, a softball was not.

She was glad she got to experiment with the kunai and such before she had to practice in front of people. She was sure, from what she had read, that the young kids could do a better job throwing kunai than she could. At least aim wasn't going to be a problem…

She laughed to herself and walked to the tree to retrieve the kunai. There were several stars stuck in the tree too and she was able to use the kunai to dig three stars out.

Gebrelle practiced with these four items until she heard the bell in the village toll once, signaling to everyone that dawn had just arrived. It was kind of cool how fast time had passed while she had practiced. By the end of the night she could stick the kunai in a tree from a decent distance and make it stab in about 3 inches, and all three of her stars were so deeply buried in the tree, that she couldn't hope to pry them out.

The kunai, though rather dull now, was still in her possession and she felt a fondness for it, so she smiled and tucked it down the front of her shirt so that the ring on the end was practically the only part visible between her breasts.

Finally, drained and tired, she headed back the short distance to the village, and when she arrived, she was relieved to find that she didn't hear any of the strange voices from the previous night.

She decided that if she was able to stay up the rest of the day, she would be able to sleep extremely well that night, even if she heard those voices, and she made it to high noon before she gave up and made an attempt to find a place to take a nap where her teacher would not find her. She was skirting along the edge of the village when she saw a storage building with a decent amount of trees just behind it, giving her enough shade that she could easily conceal herself from anyone that was not looking for her.

As Gebrelle rounded the back of the building, she saw a ninja dozing peacefully quite close to where she had been planning to settle down, and almost as soon as she saw him, he woke up.

"Let me guess, you're here to make me get up so that I can run some kind of errand."

If she wasn't mistaking, the sleepy ninja's name was Shikamaru.

"No, actually, I came here for the same reason you're here." She said, flopping down close to him, obviously he did this more than her, and this place did seem more out of sight than the place she'd had her eye on.

"To avoid work? Or to take a nap?" he asked, only one eye open by now.

"Nap." She said simply before closing her eyes to make a point.

His only reply was an affirmative grunt. And she was almost asleep when she heard that same kind of voice she had heard earlier. But this time, it was only one voice. A clear distinct mumble.

Gebrelle opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping ninja, and when she did, the mumbling cleared and she could distinctly hear words and she felt emotions that were not hers. It was Shikamaru's voice, but he was clearly asleep.

She listened and heard him complain about having to clean up a mess that Naruto had made with some ramen while trying to balance it on Kiba's head. It was really funny and it dawned on her that he was dreaming. The closer she got, the more distinctly she could feel and hear his dream.

Finally she sat up some, for a better angle, and ever-so-slowly reached out to touch him, since she was sure he would instantly awake if she touched him. And when she finally got her fingers gently laid on his arm, she had an overwhelming urge to close her eyes.

When she did, she was standing at the ramen shop, watching as Shikamaru argued with the manager that it was his job to clean up after customers, not put it off on someone else. After a few seconds of her standing there, he froze and turned around, obviously aware of the fact that she wasn't supposed to be in his dream. She looked down at herself and realized she looked like a ghost; a bluing ethereal mist of a person. She looked at him and he gave her a quizzical look and paused, looking down at his arm. Right where her hand would be in the real world.

Instantly she was back under the trees behind the shed and Shikamaru was looking at her with a strange stare. "What were you doing in my dream?" he asked as he shrugged off her hand.

"I don't know… it just kind of happened…" she was stunned. That's what the voices had been. Dreams.

Gebrelle rubbed her temples, "I just want to go to sleep…"

He obviously saw her own confusion over what just happened, and also the dark circles under her eyes that she was sure she had, and smiled gently. "I totally know what you mean." He said, before closing his eyes again.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, earning herself the attention of one eye again. "Will you wait till I'm asleep before you doze back off? So that I don't have to listen to your dreams?"

"What a bother," he said, stretching his arms, and Gebrelle saw his muscles ripple through his fishnet. "As long as you're fast about it."

"Mm…" was all she got out before she so asleep she didn't think an attack from the sound village could have woken her up.

~?~

"where could Silver have gone?" asked the girl peeking around the door peering into the darkened room. Walking in the wind started to whip at her hair. "woah this is weird" said the girl as there was a bright flash of light. Walking forward in the blinding light she tripped landing right on her face. "ow" said the girl simply as she stood up looking around. She immediately recognized the area as being the outskirts of Kohana.

~Silver's POV~

Walking down the hall, Silver made her way to Tsunade's office. Toady was her ninja test. She would go to Tsunade who would tell her which test room to go to so that she could take her test. Silver was confident. She knew all her hand signs. But she wasn't sure if she had the correct chakra to do the transformation. She had been trying the day before but couldn't seem to get anything to happen. Sighing she walking over to Tsunade's door and knocked. "Come in" she heard the Hokage say. "Miss Tsunade I am here" Silver said as she cracked the door peeking in. Tsunade was sitting at her desk,

rubbing her forehead glaring down at some papers. "oh, thank you Silver. You'll be in room 25. I think you'll be surprised at who your Procter is going to be" said Tsunade smiling a little. "o-ok…" said the Brown haired girl now worried. Tsunade's grin spread. "you are dismissed" said Tsunade looking back down at her paper. Silver sighed and tuned to walk out of the room.

Silver almost ran into Shikamaru who looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "well, well..Looks who it is..Hi Silver." He said grinning momentarily, before looking up at Tsunade and letting Silver by him. Just before Silver closed the door she heard Shikamaru say "Tsunade we have a problem".

Quietly Silver leaned back against the door. "what is it Shikamaru?" asked Tsunade her voice muffled. "we have spotted an intruder about a mile from the village. But this is an odd kind of ninja. The clothes are different, she seems to be disguising herself as one of ninja." He said his voice getting quieter. "do we know which ninja?" she asked urgently. "well, if she thought we all wore the same thing she is sorely mistaken, she looks like Gai." he said sarcasm filling his voice.

Silver's eyes widened. "it's urgent we stop her quick Tsunade because, she has set off four of our traps and has seemed to escape them unharmed." He said his voice getting serious. "stop her at all costs" Tsunade said and Silver burst in. "I know I shouldn't have been here but That girl! She-she isn't a skilled ninja!" said Silver standing in the door way. "oh? How so?" said Tsunade seeming willing to listen to Silver. "she seriously has had some dumb luck. But she is my best friend! The one that I promised I would protect until the day I died! I…I have to go get her." Said Silver explaining the situation. Sighing Tsunade replied, "take Shikamaru and another free ninja with you." Silver jumped and clapped before bowing deeply to the Hokage. "thank you Tsunade I will not let you down" she said before grabbing Shikamaru's arm and dragging the door as he said "this is such a drag." Again.

~? POV~

"woah that was a lot of traps!" she said out loud. Stopping she sat down. "I am trying to get to the village but every time I go near it I keep setting off traps ." she whispered to herself analyzing the scene. Well, there were a lot of trees. But, trying to go through the tree's would make her look like spy and that's the last thing she wanted. Getting to the edge of the forest. She continued. Humming the "mission impossible" theme her hands clasped together in a imaginary gun she strafed from tree to tree. "ha!" she yelled dodge rolling right through the entrance of the village. And right into someone.

~Gai's POV~

"WOAH!" Gai yelled as he felt someone roll into him. Looking down he gazed into big blue eyes. "um, are you ok?" he said wondering who this girl wearing the green jump suit with an skirt over it was.

~Silver's POV~

Hurrying around the corner Silver saw Gai looking at her friend. "G-Gai-sensai!" silver yelled raising her hand to wave as she ran over. Gai turned and looked at her "thanks Sensai! I was afraid she might get hurt. I swore to protect her!" she said suddenly serious. Walking over to the girl she grabbed her shoulders helping her off the ground.

"S-Silver…I was looking for you" said the girl smiling innocently. "Ina! I told you not to look for me but to call me first" she said shaking Ina by her shoulders. "sorry Silver" she said looking at the dirt ground innocently. "Ina, It's ok. At least you're safe right?" she said patting Ina's head. Ina grinned and giggled obviously amused. Silver grinned. "did you know that you just dodge rolled right Into Might Gai?" she said pointing to him. Ina followed her gaze at looked at Gai's chest. Then she tilted up her head to look at him. "god, Is he taller than I thought or is it just me?" she said watching him. "Ina, you forget you're just short." Said Silver giggling. Then as though someone turned on the switch of realization Ina went red. "I just dodge rolled right into Gai-sensai.." she said in a whisper before grinning again. Taking a few steps backwards Silver read her moves. "Gai! Brace yourself" she yelled right when Ina launched herself forward. ""yay! Glomp~" she yelled jumping and attaching herself to Gai. His eyes were wider than Rock Lee's. "um, Ina?" said Silver chuckling. "yes Silver?" said Ina looking over her shoulder at Silver. "your gonna suffocate Gai-sensai with your huge-"she cut herself off knowing Ina got it. The light-brown haired girl looked down at her chest then at Gai. "sorry Sensai" she said letting go of him and dropping to the ground. Gai merely smiled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

~? POV~

Walking around the corner he sighed and face palmed himself. "where did Silver go? I am going to" he started but stopped growling. Walking over to a darkened door he looked around and inside. "silver?" he asked cautiously into the darkness. Walking in the wind whipped at his white cosplay wig. "CRAP! What the heck is going on?" he thought putting an arm up in defense to the wind. The wind finally stopped and he looked around. "Now where am I?" he said aloud looking around.

~Mikono POV~

Running down the sand road Mikono's pigtails bounced merrily. "Gaara!" she sang. The quiet red-head looked over his shoulder to be pounced. Sighing Gaara just laid there and took it. "good morning Mikono-Chan" he sighed. Mikono sat up and looked at him. "Gaara-sama" she said suddenly serious. "What is it Mikono-Chan?" he asked almost worried. " Mikono looked down her hair shadowing her eyes. "Do…do you like me? Or am I annoying Gaara-sama?" she said her voice just above a hush. "why, why are you suddenly asking?" he said calmly. "I realized..I must be super annoying right? And you must hate me.." she said quietly.

Gaara looked at her before frowning "Mikono" he said sternly grabbing her face. Mikono looked up through her bangs her eyes full of tears, about to cry. "Mikono, don't try to read my mind" he said sternly before standing up, grabbing her hand, and pulling her up too. Mikono watched him wide eyed staring a look of shock and sadness on her face. Dragging her along Gaara avoided eye contact by looking at the dust. Still holding her hand he drug her up to his office. Walking into the room he slammed the door and turned to her pinning her to the door.

"Mikono" he whispered his sea foam blue eyes gazing into her brown ones. "Why are you so different? You're not scared of me in the least, you can get past my demon sand, you, you even go out of your way to say hello to me and hug me..Why are you so special?" he asked her directly but mainly asking himself. Mikono just watched him tears rolling silently down her face where she had begun crying on the way to the office.

Gaara leaned in closer to her, raising a hand he gently wiped the tears off her face. "Don't cry anymore, you look pitiful" he said putting a hand on her cheek. Leaning forward more he pressed his lips to hers gently momentarily before backing away from her and turning to face the window. "Gaara-sama" she whispered her fingers over her lips.

~Reyane POV~

Yelling Reyane threw another Kunai at Shino who dodged it elegantly. "Reyane, you need to calm down" he whispered looking at her through his sun glasses. Reyane only growled at him, glaring, one eye red and the other blue. Shino walked up to Reyane and grabbed her shoulders. "Reyane, calm down" he said sternly shaking her some. In response Reyane raised her hand, smacking him in the face. Shino gasped slightly loosening his grip on her shoulders.

Taking the initiative, Reyane jumped back. Landing on a branch she held her hand above her head. Calling her Titanium hockey stick to her hand. "Hinoko" she growled saying the weapon's name aloud.

Jumping at Shino, she yelling swinging furiously. Shino raised an arm in defense and Hinoko made contact. A gasp of pain escaped Shino's lips. Reyane landed and looked at Shino her eyes watching his arm.

Growling to himself, he raised up his arm sleeve to expose a large bruise forming on his forearm. Dropping Hinoko Reyane slowly walked over her hands slightly extended. Gently she grabbed his arm and looked at it. Shino watched her warily for signs of anger again.

Reyane pulled his arms up and kissed the spot she hit gently. Letting go of his arms she hugged him tangling her fingers in his hair. Sighing softly. Shino wrapped his arms around her waist grimacing from his newest injury. "you're crazy Reya" he murmured into her hair. Grinning Reyane pecked his cheek "I know." She chuckled.

****Author's Note****

**Well, here is in all of it's glory…So, there have fun read and review.**

****End Note****


End file.
